In the United States alone there are over 170 million registered cell phones. With the expiration of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,546 to Fascenda et al., companies are able to now use the cell phone and other mobile communication devices utilizing a multicast network to control television viewers in games of skill based upon predicting, for example, what the quarterback may call on the next play. In addition, games of skill with a common start time can be conducted simultaneously among cell phone owners, based on classic card, dice, trivia, and other games. In order to avoid the anti-gaming laws in the various states, elements of chance must be virtually non-existent in such games and the winners therefore determined by the relative skill, experience and practice of the player in each discrete game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,913 to Berner and Lockton provides for a central computing system which includes a means of grouping participants having similar skill levels together in simultaneous, but separate, levels of competition playing an identical game. The relative performances are communicated to only those participants competing at the same skill level. The Berner/Lockton patent also provides for a wireless receiving device to permanently store the specific skill level for each participant for each type of common event such as those based on televised sports or game shows. The Berner/Lockton patent provides for a telephonic link at the completion of the game to collect information and update the skill level of the participants of a particular game. When a person achieves sufficient points or meets other objective criteria to graduate into another skill level, a method is provided for accomplishing this in the central computer and then transmitting an alert to the participant notifying them of their promotion. The Berner/Lockton patent describes awarding prizes and providing recognition for the members of each discreet skill level in a common game. All users, no matter what level they are on, receive the same number of questions and thus the possibility of earning the same number of points. Thus direct comparisons between users at different levels, although not encouraged are possible. Such comparisons often times lead to user discouragement.
The subsequent development of the internet now allows subscribers of such a service to view virtually all relevant information concerning the results, standings, and promotions of all competitors at all skill levels. Because the Berner/Lockton patent provides an identical game with the same number of questions for all members of the skill level to play, the system described in the Berner/Lockton patent can result in discouragement of competitors at a lower skill level when the scores achieved by players playing at a higher skill level are viewed, either by visiting the internet site to view results, or directly from a friend playing at a higher skill level. The present application addresses a different competitive system which directly solves these issues, while improving the entertainment experience for the participants.